1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a technology capable of allowing a contact fail of a semiconductor device to be screened.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device has continuously been developed to increase the degree of integration and an operating speed. In order to increase an operating speed, a so-called synchronous memory device capable of operating in synchronization with a clock provided from an outside of a memory chip has been disclosed.